JF024
Synopsis After having explored the National Park, Yazmyne arrives at the Pokeathlon Dome, which isn't like anything she remembered as a child. The dome has been completely renovated over several years to be the vain of a castle. Now the Pokeathlon Dome doubles as the Battle Castle for the Johto Battle Frontier. Yazmyne visits the receptionist's office and wishes to challenge the Factory Head. However, no one can just challenge the Factory Head. To challenge the factory head, one must "entertain the queen," who is the actual owner of the Battle Castle. To be specific, one must capture all five Pokeathlon medals. Yazmyne flinches at this news and grips her stomach as she remembers the brutality of the Orange Archipelago Finals. Yazmyne asks if she has to participate and the receptionist tells her "not directly." She will command her Pokemon but they will be the ones who compete. Yazmyne is relieved. During the challenge, Yazmyne will register six Pokemon and three will be selected for each medal attempt. In Yazmyne's case, she must select from the same batch of six Pokemon each time or she must restart her challenge. The receptionist explains that the rules or slightly different for those who intend to challenge the Frontier Brain. If Yazmyne were to succeed in obtaining all five medals, she will be allowed to select three of her six Pokemon to face the Frontier Brain. Yazmyne is relieved to know that should she lose at any point, she can re-challenge an infinite amount of times with the same six Pokemon during any time frame. Any medal she obtains with the original six Pokemon for her challenge, she gets to keep. As in, if she were to lose, she doesn't have to start over. During competition, attacks cannot be used to directly attack other Pokemon but can be used to strengthen a Pokemon or weaken with status conditions. '' ''Yazmyne is given a pamphlet of all the challenges. She is told that with the addition of the Battle Frontier, there have been positive changes in the form of Castle Points, which are awarded based on trainer performance in the dome after each athletic event. Trainers can spend Castle Points in between athletic events for berries, water, food, and professional restoration for their Pokemon. Castle Points are always carried over even if not used. Castle Points are maintained irrelevant of the Frontier Challenge, irrelevant of loss, irrelevant of different teams of Pokemon used. The pamphlet lists the prices of all items and treatments via Castle Points. The downside is that trainer's money cannot be used and outside items cannot be used. In addition, Castle Points can be used as a form of currency in the dome for outside of competition purposes as well, such as purchasing apricots, healing items, and stones for evolution. '' ''Yazmyne is advised to read the pamphlet thoroughly and come back with six Pokemon to register for competition, which will resume the next day. Yazmyne is told two main events are held each day, meaning she will have to reside in the Competitor's hotel or a Pokemon Center hotel for at least 3 days and that's if she wins all the medals on the first try. Yazmyne leaves the receptionist's office and registers a place in the competitor's hotel. Yazmyne reads through the ten events and five categories closely. Yazmyne decides to recall Rhyhorn, Starmie, and Beautifly from home. Major Events *Yazmyne enters the Pokeathlon and learns the rules of the Battle Castle *Yazmyne recalls Rhyhorn, Starmie, and Beautifly from home *Yazmyne begins training her Pokemon for the Pokeathlon For a list of all major events in Johto Frontier, please see the Johto Frontier timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Receptionists *Trainers *Civilians Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Starmie (Yazmyne's) *Rhyhorn (Yazmyne's) *Beautifly (Yazmyne's) *Hawlucha (Yazmyne's) *Gastly (Yazmyne's) *Crobat *Raticate *Persian *Dodrio *Magnezone *Poliwrath *Omastar *Hitmonchan *Clefable *Parasect Category:Johto Frontier